1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for attaching an implement, such as a plow mechanism, rotary broom mechanism or other such heavy implements to the front end of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to (1) a mounting device that allows an implement to be removably connected to a front end of a vehicle without the use of pins or levers, (2) a self-aligning mounting device that centers an implement on the front of a vehicle and/or (3) a mounting device that allows an implement to rotate or float to a position parallel with a surface below said implement. The present invention finds particular application as a snow plow mounting apparatus and method and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present invention may relate to other similar environments and applications including other types of implements that can be mounted to a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Art
Many vehicle owners have plow blades attached to the front ends of their vehicles. Often, a plow blade is removably or detachably mounted to the front end of a vehicle so that the plow blade can be selectively detached from the vehicle and stored on the ground when not in use and selectively attached or reattached to the vehicle when the vehicle operator anticipates that plowing may be desired. “Ground,” as used herein, refers to any supporting surface that the plow blade rests upon, including, for example, a garage floor, a generally solid surface of the earth, a paved area or road, etc.
Assemblies and mounting devices for removably attaching a plow blade to the front end of a vehicle are well known. Typically, these assemblies include a frame assembly semi-permanently connected to the vehicle or, more specifically, the chassis of the vehicle. “Semi-permanently connected,” as used herein, refers to a connection that does not have to be broken each time the plow blade is detached from the vehicle. The plow blade is often connected to a blade assembly. The blade assembly is selectively engaged or connected to the frame assembly for mounting the blade to the vehicle. A lift assembly is often provided for lifting or positioning the relatively heavy plow blade relative to the vehicle.
One common connecting means and method used to connect the blade assembly and the frame assembly is the insertion of one or more pins through aligned holes on the frame assembly and the blade assembly. For example, with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,775 issued to Veilleux on Jan. 21, 1992, expressly incorporated herein by reference, a blade having an A-frame blade assembly is connected to brackets on the front end of a vehicle using pins extending through aligned holes. An adjustable lift arm is connected to a bracket assembly attached to the front of the vehicle. A link chain connects the blade assembly to the lift arm. The lift arm includes a hydraulic lift adapted to raise and suspend the blade assembly while the pins are inserted through the aligned holes.
Another-example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,321 issued to Evans on Sep. 24, 1991, expressly incorporated herein by reference. The '321 patent discloses an attaching structure semi-permanently mounted to the front end of a vehicle and a snow plow moldboard structure including a plow blade releasably connectable to the attaching structure. Specifically, the attaching structure includes a pivot arm movable by a hydraulic lift. The pivot arm is connected to the moldboard structure by chains and is capable of lifting the moldboard structure when the hydraulic lift is actuated. When lifted, the moldboard structure is further connectable to the attaching structure by aligning one vertically spaced hole on the attaching structure to a hole on the moldboard structure and inserting a pushpin through the aligned holes.
The use of pins to connect the blade assembly to the frame assembly has been recognized as being difficult and tedious. Accordingly, numerous inventions have been directed toward facilitating the pin connection or replacing the pin connection altogether. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,151,808 and 6,240,659, issued to Curtis on, respectively, Nov. 28, 2000 and Jun. 5, 2001, both expressly incorporated herein by reference, disclose a jack and a control system for the jack for allowing proper vertical alignment of a lift frame having a plow blade relative to a receiver frame semi-permanently connected to a vehicle. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,054 issued to Jones on Dec. 11, 1990 and expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses a leveling system for a snowplow blade.
Despite prior art attempts to facilitate the attachment of a plow blade to a vehicle, there remains a need for a plow-mounting device that allows a plow blade to be removably connected to a vehicle with relative ease. Any improved plow mounting device that provides a relatively quick and easy connection and/or facilitates in aligning the plow blade on the vehicle is deemed particularly desirable. Further, there is a need for a plow-mounting device that allows a plow blade to rotate or float relative to a vehicle so that the plow blade can follow the contour of a surface being plowed.